Children enjoy toys that launch objects into the air. Also, children like to play in groups with toys that can be used to launch objects at each other. Such toys should be designed so that the children are not hurt by the projectile as may happen when launching an object with too much force.
Prior toys that are launched from the ground commonly use a spring. For these toys, the spring is compressed and will release after a certain period of time, launching the toy into the air. Other toys that jump from the ground are shaped like disks. One such toy comprises two disks that are made from metals having different coefficients of expansion. The toy will jump upwards when placed on a surface of a different temperature. Other toys, made from rubber, will jump from the ground when placed on the ground in a deformed shape, the toy jumping when the rubber returns to its original shape. The above described toys are placed on the ground and jump upwards when left for a certain period. The time it takes for the toy to jump upwards is uncertain. Moreover, these toys are designed to remain as a whole. The part of the toy that makes the toy jump is not separable from the part of the toy that jumps into the air.
Other toys will bounce when dropped to the ground. For example, a rubber ball will bounce when dropped on a hard surface. These toys bounce and are usually made from a single part. The height the toy reaches from the ground is less than the height from which the toy was dropped. No projectiles can be launched from such bouncing toys. A projectile is not fired from these toys when the toy comes in contact with the ground.
Toys used to launch a projectile from the hand mostly use springs or catapults. The object to be launched is placed near the spring or catapult and is shot forwards when a release mechanism is activated. When children are moving about and playing with such toys, the object to be launched must remain in the same position, near the spring or catapult. Such toys require expensive launching mechanisms and complex projectile-holding parts. Moreover, the toys held in the hand that are used to launch an object are not designed to launch objects when dropped to the ground.
As children enjoy playing with toys that have more than one function, it is desirable for a launching toy to be able to both fire objects from the hand and to project or fire objects when coming in contact with a hard surface, such as when coming in contact with the ground. When operated from a hand-held position, it is desirable that the object to be launched remains in position until it is fired. When projecting an object from the ground, it is captivating if the object when fired move at a fast speed and to a height greater than that from which the launching toy was dropped.